One for Art
by redskiez
Summary: Obito isn't one for art, but maybe he can learn.


This is beta'd by TheGrindingV2 and frozenCinders.

* * *

The helpers struggle to carry the clay creature, two heads taller than the both of them, to the middle of the display room. Deidara stands by the entrance, yelling orders at them. He falls quiet when the helpers put the creature down in the center of the room, both of them raising a hand to wipe at their brow before Deidara speaks up once again.

"I think I liked it at the side," Deidara says. "Put it at the side, yeah," he says.

The helpers look at each other and pick up the creation once more, slowly making their way back to the back of the room once again.

Obito stopped paying attention after the second time Deidara ordered the two of them to bring it back to the center. Honestly, it didn't look good in any part of the room. Deidara is lying to himself if he thinks anyone is going to care whether or not the clay creature is in the center or the side of the room.

"What do you think, Tobi?" Deidara asks him.

"I think it looks great either way," Obito replies. He glances at the bar. The museum is supposed to open in twenty minutes.

"Then help me decide which one looks better, hm," Deidara says.

"Put it in the center of the room," Obito says. "I think it will help make the room feel a little less empty."

"Okay," Deidara says and then orders the two men back to the center of the room. He shouts useless orders at them that the two men have long since decided to ignore.

"What do you think?" Deidara asks him once again when the two men put the creature down. They bend over and heave. One of them raises a hand to wipe at his brow again. The other one just puts both of his hands on his knees and lets out a sigh.

"I think it looks great," Obito says.

"Great," Deidara says. "Good job, everyone, hm," he says to the men and then waves his hand. Obito doesn't know what that means but the two men take it as them being dismissed and they make a beeline toward the bar. Obito watches their every move.

"When are we opening?" Deidara asks as he walks through his displays. Obito follows him, like a dog.

"In about twenty minutes, sir," replies Obito.

"Hm," Deidara says and doesn't continue.

"You need to get dressed up for the opening," Obito continues. "The make-up artists are upstairs waiting for you, as well as your outfits."

Deidara makes a face. "Alright," he says and then he heads upstairs. Obito follows him but stops once they reach the rooms. He opens the door for Deidara and then when Deidara walks in, he closes it and stands guard outside.

Moments later, the door opens and Deidara steps out. He's tense and Obito follows him as he heads back downstairs. There is a crick in Deidara's shoulders that Obito is going to get an ear-full of later on.

"How are we on time?" Deidara throws the question at him. Obito, despite being his bodyguard, doesn't expect it. He stumbles over his answer.

"We have about five minutes left, sir."

Deidara clicks his tongue and stops before he reaches the front door. The museum security is there. They give Deidara and Obito a nod. Deidara turns and stares at Obito.

Obito takes in his new look. The make-up artist did her job, he thinks. He doesn't know what she did but she definitely did something. The line around Deidara's eyes is darker, sharper. His cheeks look livelier. His lips fuller.

"Sir?" he asks.

Deidara looks at him, then at the room. "Do you think we're ready?" he asks.

"Ready for?"

"The opening," Deidara replies.

"Of course, sir," Obito says. "The planning has gone on for months. There is nothing amiss."

Deidara clicks his tongue. Obito wonders why, of all people, that Deidara is showing signs of being worried. He decides that he will say it, so he does. "I don't know why you're worried, sir," Obito says. "You should know very well that these things don't last very long."

The look Deidara gives him makes him purse his lips. Obito puts his hands behind his back and waits for the lecture. Deidara doesn't offer it to him, instead, Obito finds that he is staring at him blankly.

"Sir?"

"You're right," Deidara says and Obito wonders why. "This is the first time I've done something that has been planned, yeah," he says, "I never plan things."

"That you do not."

Deidara flings an arm at him and Obito grunts when it hits his abdomen. "I deserved that," Obito says as Deidara walks away.

"Open the doors," Deidara tells the museum security and they do as they're told.

Within minutes, the room is filled with Deidara's fans. They mill around the place, gawking at art pieces that mean nothing to Obito. They are just fantastical creatures that have a few realistic roots. Obito wonders what these people see in art.

Deidara stands by a few pieces of his artwork, conversing with the people who approach him. They talk about the most trivial of things, about the media and the canvas and the price. Obito stands behind them, relaxing into the wall, and he watches the bar.

The bartender spends a lot of his time cleaning even though no one had been ordering at the bar. When they do order, they don't ask for any cocktails, only a simple margarita or a glass of wine.

Obito looks back at Deidara. His back is turned to him, as usual, and he thinks he can slip away without Deidara noticing. When he sees an opportunity, Obito breaks from his post and heads toward the bar. The bartender looks up when he hears him approach and puts down the glass that he had been polishing to death.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asks. He looks at Obito with a raised eyebrow and then just beyond, at Deidara.

"He'll be fine," Obito says, waving a hand. "Whiskey," he says.

The bartender nods and turns around to grab a glass. He fills it with ice and then some whiskey. Obito takes the glass and downs it in one go.

"Getting drunk on the job, huh?" the bartender asks.

"I've been good," Obito grumbles. He orders another round and the bartender fills it for him.

"That bad?"

"Not really," he says as he takes a sip from his glass. "Deidara's not the worst client I've had."

"He's not the worst," the bartender agrees. "Just a little bratty, if I'm allowed to say," he says.

Obito waves a hand and he finishes his drink. The bartender automatically fills it for him. "Thank you," Obito says and then he drinks again. "I think the kid's trying to be way too mature for his age," he says.

"Definitely," the bartender says. "How old is he?"

"Just shy of turning twenty, I think," Obito replies.

"That's young," the bartender says. "At least he's got a good start on his artwork."

"Don't think he even cares about his career right now," Obito says. "He doesn't sell his art and he doesn't keep them either."

"Artists," says the bartender.

"Artists," says Obito, nodding.

When he finishes his drink, he pushes it toward the bartender and thanks him again. He slowly makes his way back toward Deidara. He resumes his post, standing behind the artist, and watches the people who interact with him carefully.

Nothing seems to be amiss. No one tried to stab him or rob him or maim him while he was gone. He crosses his arms across his chest and waits.

Once Deidara waves goodbye to another one of his fans, someone approaches him. His smile does not sit well with Obito but he keeps in mind the three glasses of whiskey he's had.

"How much for the one at the side?" the guy asks. Obito glances at the sculpture, the one that had been moved to and fro the side and the center of the room earlier today.

"These are not for sale," Deidara replies.

"Come on, kid," the guy says. He takes out his wallet and pulls out a wad of cash. He waves it around, in front of Deidara's face, on top of Deidara's head. Deidara's shoulders are tenser than before. "Are you afraid of people not paying you enough for your pieces? I've got money. How much do you want? I can give you as much as you want."

"It's not an issue with money, hm," Deidara says. He sounds irritated. Obito takes a hesitant step forward. The guy doesn't notice him.

"What? You don't want cash? It's not dirty money, I assure you," the guy says. Still, he puts away his money and shoves his wallet back into his pocket. "What do you want then, huh?" he asks again, stepping forward. Obito mimics the step and the man still does not notice him.

"Leave, yeah," Deidara says.

The man snorts. "Alright, alright," the guy says, reaching out and grabbing Deidara's bicep. "Don't be so hasty, okay? I want your art. Don't you want to sell your stuff? Don't you want others to keep them in their houses and put them on display?"

Deidara twists his arm away but the guy tightens his grip. "Come on," the guy coos, leaning just a little too close. "You know you want to."

"I really don't," Deidara says and Obito sees that he's ready to clock the guy. With wide strides, he closes the final few inches between them and he grabs Deidara's fist, pushing it back down. Deidara turns, harsh, and glares at him.

Obito reaches forward and pries the man's hand off of Deidara's arm and pushes that away too. "I'm afraid you've been asked to leave," Obito says.

The man's nose scrunches up and he takes a step back. "Ugh," he says, waving a hand in front of his face. "You've been drinking, buddy?"

Obito ignores that and gestures toward the door. "Please leave, sir, or you leave me no choice but to use force," he says.

"I'd like to see you try," the guy says. He turns to Deidara, "You believe this guy? Classic drunks, am I right?"

Obito grabs the guy's wrist and yanks him forward. The man stumbles but doesn't fall. Obito wraps his arms around him and hoists him from the ground, making wide strides toward the front door. The security opens the door for him and he tosses the man out. The man falls this time and rolls off the few steps that lead to the entrance.

The man lies on the ground, groaning. Obito brushes his hands together and returns to the display museum, watching as the rest of security tell the other guests that there is nothing to worry about. They all try to peer out of the front door but give up when the two guards shut it.

He returns to Deidara's side and finds the man seething.

"What was that?" Deidara asks.

"My job," replies Obito.

"That was not your job," Deidara says.

"I removed a person that was threatening your safety," Obito says, "I think that's part of my job."

"Drinking," says Deidara, waving his hand. "Drinking is not part of your job, hm."

"Ah," Obito says. He looks back at the bar. The bartender does not meet his gaze. He is busying himself with cleaning the spotless countertop.

"Well?"

Obito looks back at Deidara. "Well," he begins but he doesn't finish. Deidara huffs and Obito notices that his cheeks are red. He doesn't notice when Deidara steps forward and grabs his tie and drags him upstairs. The security posted around the room startle when they notice the host leave and they scramble to tell the guests that he will be returning shortly.

Obito doesn't pay attention to where they are going. He just feels Deidara's hand on his tie and the way he's tugging him. It triggers the memory of the first time he carried Deidara and Deidara tried to get him to stop by grabbing his tie. Something unholy bubbles in the pit of his stomach and he can feel himself grow hard. He looks away from the back of Deidara's head to the end of the hall until they enter a room.

When the door shuts behind him, Obito looks around him. He doesn't recognize anything here but when he sees the vanity table, he realizes this is the make-up room.

Deidara lets go of his tie and Obito clears his throat. He reaches up to fix it quickly and then positions his hands over his tent.

"Seriously, Tobi," Deidara mutters underneath his breath. Obito clears his throat again and stands up a little straighter, watching the clouds through the window.

"You could have caused a scene," Deidara says to him. Obito nods.

"Well, an even bigger scene, yeah!"

Obito nods again. He thinks about things that turn him off. Deidara all huffy and puffy, walking back and forth, does not help.

When Obito stops paying attention to the window, Deidara is suddenly in his face. His blue eyes are burning. "What do you have to say for yourself, huh?" he hisses and then he smells the whiskey on him too. "You fucking bastard, hm," he says.

"Sorry," Obito says. It is the only thing left to say.

"You better be sorry," Deidara says. "You could have— My image, yeah."

"What about your image?" Obito asks.

"What about my— I'll tell you what about my image," Deidara says and he grabs Obito's collar again. He grabs him and he tugs him down and Obito reacts. He twists and slams Deidara against the door, his hands on either side of his head.

"What about it?" Obito asks, forcing himself to not press his chest against Deidara's. "You were already causing quite a scene with that guy screaming at you."

"He wasn't— He wasn't," Deidara says. He stops and licks his lips and then Obito catches his eyes glance down quickly, then back up at his chin. His breathing is funny and Obito feels himself leaning in just a little closer.

"What's this, then?" Deidara asks. Obito grunts when Deidara's hand wraps around his clothed dick and Deidara chuckles at his response. "Sick fuck," he says.

Obito crowds Deidara even further and Deidara's cheeks redden even more. He grabs Deidara's wrist and pins it above his head. He grinds himself against Deidara and finds Deidara hard, too. He doesn't know what to think about that.

"Speak for yourself," he finds himself saying.

"Hm," Deidara hums. "I've been known to be a bit of a sick fuck," he says, "It might have something to do with me being an artist, yeah."

He drawls out the word artist and makes sure Obito sees the way his lips move.

Obito grumbles at the sight but he doesn't move. Deidara's other hand reaches up and gropes shamelessly at Obito's biceps, delicate fingers tracing the muscle that ripples underneath the skin. "Remember the time I punched a guy?" Deidara whispers.

It gives Obito a headache thinking back on it. "Yes," Obito says.

"I felt that—" Deidara grinds against Obito's dick "—then too."

"You were wriggling," Obito tries.

"I almost clocked you, too, hm," Deidara says.

"Maybe I like a little fight," Obito says.

"Do you?"

Obito is quiet. He stares down at Deidara, who doesn't waver but he lets his mouth loose anyway. "I liked it," Deidara mutters, "when you manhandled me, yeah."

"Pervert," Obito says.

"Thought you just said you liked it when I struggled."

"I didn't," Obito says. "My body did."

"The same thing, Tobi," Deidara says. He moves his hand to grab Obito's chin, tilting it forward. Obito, hopeless, follows.

'Not the same thing,' Obito wants to say but he can't because Deidara kisses him and Obito doesn't know what to do. He stands there until he feels Deidara writhe against him again. Obito breaks away and Deidara slaps him.

Obito looks back at him, stunned. Then, he takes both of Deidara's hands and pins them on top of his head, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up at him. "Don't fucking do that," Obito says.

Deidara spits at him. "What are you going to do about it, yeah?" he asks.

"Brat," Obito says and does exactly what Deidara wants him to do.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

Anonymous said:  
86 and 14? I'd love to see what you'd come up with for these!  
(I Didn't Mean to Turn You On + Bodyguard AU)

I wanted to finish all these prompts via the time they are sent to me but I got carried away and chose one that I liked. I'll try to stick to their chronological order from now on.

This is dedicated to the anon who sent me the prompt. Thanks for submitting!

This particular prompt is taken from the Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up List.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it and if you did (or didn't), please remember to leave a review telling me why (or why not)!

If you haven't already, you should follow me on Tumblr (redskiez dot net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.

Did you know that I have a ko-fi? You can go to ko-fi dot com slash redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
